1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical instrument stand assembly with a foldable pedal, and more particularly to a stand assembly capable of adjusting the inclination of a main stand body of a musical instrument to facilitate the task of folding a pedal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In FIGS. 7 to 9, FIG. 7 shows a perspective view of a conventional musical instrument pedal folding assembly, FIG. 8 shows a side view of the assembly, and FIG. 9 shows a side view of the assembly after a pedal is folded, wherein a main stand body 31 is disposed vertically with respect to the floor only. If there are various different musical instruments and the space for installing these musical instruments is limited, it is necessary to move the musical instruments outward for installing all of the required musical instruments, the distance of the musical instruments from the musician will be increased, and thus the musician's striking angle and position will be affected when the extended length of the musician's hand and striking rod cannot reach the adjusted distance of the musical instruments. In other words, the musician cannot strike a desired striking position of the musical instrument which definitely will affect the musician's performance. If the main stand body comes with a forward inclined design, problems of this sort can be solved.
In addition, the prior art mainly uses a positioning element 32 to fix and connect its fixed frame 33 and side frame 34, and a pedal 35 is extended outward and spread open, such that when the side frame 34 is placed horizontally outward, a bolt 321 of the positioning element 32 will be situated at the top of a limit position hole 322, and a first limit position portion 323 and a second limit position portion 324 will be latched to both sides of the top of the side frame 34, so that the fixed frame 33 and the side frame 34 are fixed into position.
If it is necessary to fold the pedal 35, the bolt 321 will be loosened first, and then a turning plate 325 of the positioning element 32 is lifted by a finger to move the positioning element 32 upward and allow the bolt 321 to be situated below the limit position hole 322, such that the side frame 34 is no longer latched with the first limit position portion 323. Since an indent 326 is disposed below the first limit position portion 323, both sides of the side frames 34 of the fixed frame 33 are pivotally folded upward. After the side frames 34 are folded and fixed, a bolt 321 is used for locking and fixing the side frames 34 as shown in FIG. 9.
However, the aforementioned folding process of the pedal 35 is complicated and inconvenient, and it is necessary to loosen the bolt 321 to move the positioning element 32 upward and then fold the side frame 34 upward, and finally secure the bolt 321, wherein the bolt 321 is loosened while the positioning element 32 is moving upward. If a user's hand leaves the positioning element 32 by accident, the positioning element 32 will slide down to latch the sidewalls of the side frame 34, and thus it is necessary to move the positioning element 32 upward to fold the pedal 35, which is definitely very inconvenient. If the user has not noticed the situation of a sliding-down positioning element 32 and continues folding the side frame 34 with a large force, the first limit position portion 323 of the positioning element 32 may be deformed or cracked easily. Obviously, the prior art requires improvements.